<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unseen Audience by naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546893">Unseen Audience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup'>naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered what she might think if she found out about his new hobby. Surely, she would be mortified, embarrassed, and/or thoroughly creeped out. But still, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. NaruHina. Post War ft. a peeping tom Naruto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he watched her it was kind of by accident.</p>
<p>Naruto hopped the wall of the Hyuuga compound intending on tapping on Hinata's window and asking a question that at the time he found particularly urgent. Now, he couldn't even remember what that question had been. All he remembered was standing in the tree outside her bedroom being awestruck by her understated beauty.</p>
<p>It was the simple things she did that captivated his attention. The numerous strokes of a brush through her long silky hair. The meticulous way she applied her jasmine-scented lotion. The elegant shapes her body made as she stretched the tension from her muscles after a long day.</p>
<p>It was oddly calming. Soothing to watch, like the ocean lapping up on the shore at sunset. So relaxing in fact, watching her nightly routine became part of his.</p>
<p>By the second week, Naruto found he was well versed in her regimen. Hinata would come into her bedroom after a hot bath, already dressed in her pajamas. It amused him, the delicate ensembles she chose to wear to sleep. Sometimes linen other times silk. Often pastel colors or adorable little patterns.</p>
<p>Naruto tried to excuse his odd fascination. He understood that he was invading her privacy in some way, but felt better upon reminding himself that it wasn't like peeping at the bathhouse. She was always already dressed by the time she entered her bedroom.</p>
<p>It wasn't weird or sexual, he rationalized. It was difficult to even imagine pure, innocent Hinata in that light anyway.</p>
<p>Or at least that's what he used to believe.</p>
<p>It became increasingly hard to convince himself of that when his eyes lingered on any sliver of exposed skin.</p>
<p>Hinata was typically very modest, wearing loose-fitting clothing that concealed her womanly curves. But her pajamas were often shorts, showing off pale, toned legs. Her round bottom peeking out when she bent over. The outline of her generous bust clearly visible.</p>
<p>Like most nights, she spent the majority of her routine seated at her vanity. As she ran a brush through her hair, he wondered what it might feel like to run his fingers through her inky strands. He watched as Hinata sipped at her tea, a nighttime blend of camomile and lavender, and wrote in what he assumed was her journal.</p>
<p>What did she write about? He wondered. Her missions? Her friends? Hyuuga Clan drama?</p>
<p><em>Him</em>?</p>
<p>Naruto felt a bit silly wishing she wrote about the small interactions they had. But because of his new nightly activity, he found himself thinking about her more throughout the day and finding ways to <em>accidentally </em>run into her.</p>
<p>He wondered what she might think if she found out about his new hobby. Surely, she would be mortified, embarrassed, and/or thoroughly creeped out. But still, he couldn't bring himself to stop.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata exhaled a soft sigh as she entered her bedroom, thoroughly exhausted and ready to relax before bed. She had indulged tonight, soaking in the bath a bit longer than usual. But she deserved it after the rough mission her team had returned from earlier that evening.</p>
<p>Team 8 decided to grab dinner together before parting ways and they had run into Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata blushed at the memory as she sat down at her vanity to begin her nightly routine.</p>
<p>Something about Naruto seemed a little off. He seemed more tired than usual, but his face brightened upon seeing her and her team. Naruto did always cherish his friends. He gave her a soft smile when he greeted her, his voice sweet enough to make her melt.</p>
<p>She often found herself nervous around Naruto, but tonight especially so. There was a twinkle in his eye and an appreciative undertone in gaze that made her feel like they shared a secret. Or like maybe he had something he wanted to say.</p>
<p>Then again, that could just be wishful thinking.</p>
<p>Hinata had been harboring feelings for the Hero of the Leaf since their days back in the academy. His courage and confidence had always inspired her, but as the years went on that admiration grew into a serious crush.</p>
<p>When he had returned from his trip with Master Jiraiya, he had grown taller, not to mention more muscular. He lost the baby fat on his face making him look more like a man.</p>
<p>It wasn't long after their reunion, Hinata suddenly found herself thinking about him differently. Fantasizing about being wrapped in his embrace. His lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. The feel of his hands gliding against her naked skin.</p>
<p>With a furious blush, Hinata shook her head, dispelling those images. Her room suddenly felt a little too warm, so she stood up from her vanity and ventured over to the window, pushing it open with a huff.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, Hinata inhaled the cool night air and willed her fluttering heart to calm. Her bedroom window faced one of the Hyuuga compounds' numerous gardens. A small pond lined with flowers and a few sturdy trees created a serene view.</p>
<p>Hinata opened her eyes and furrowed her brow when she noticed the night seemed particularly quiet. The usual sounds of nature oddly absent.</p>
<p>As if a predator was nearby.</p>
<p>She couldn't see anything out in the garden. She considered activating her Byakugan just to confirm but decided against it.</p>
<p>The surge in her chakra would certainly not go unnoticed by her fellow clansmen and using one's Byakugan in the residential side of the Hyuuga compound was greatly frowned upon. A rule designed to protect everyone's individual privacy.</p>
<p>Despite her concern, Hinata resumed her nightly routine. She finished her journal entry and sat on the floor to stretch.</p>
<p>She glanced out the window one last time before settling into bed. For some reason, Hinata couldn't shake the prickly feeling that she was being watched.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Naruto spotted Hinata approaching Ichiraku with her team, he couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. They had been on a mission for the last four days, and that was three nights that he hadn't been able to watch her nightly routine.</p>
<p>He told himself repeatedly that he could stop this weird behavior, that he wasn't obsessed, but when the choice was taken from him he found he really didn't like it.</p>
<p>His habit of spying, er observing, her was like a sleeping pill Naruto didn't realize he was dependent on. With Hinata gone, he couldn't calm down before bed, which resulted in three straight nights of fitful sleep.</p>
<p>But she was back and he couldn't be happier. She chose the stool right next to him and placed her order. Naruto found himself unconsciously eating slower, prolonging their time together.</p>
<p>He watched from the corner of his eye as she tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned over her bowl, sipping at the hot broth. Her face was porcelain smooth, unblemished, and pale. He supposed her perfect complexion was a benefit of the repeated efforts of the skincare she applied each night. He reminded himself of the lotion she applied to the rest of her body, wondering if all of her skin was that milky smooth.</p>
<p>Hinata turned to him, lilac eyes wide and a faint blush on her cheeks. Naruto suddenly realized he had unknowingly been leaning closer to her.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna eat your naruto?" he asked, trying to convince her he had been eyeing her ramen and not her puckered lips as she slurped up her noodles.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh... you can have it," she mumbled. Naruto reached his chopsticks into her bowl, snatched up the fishcake, and popped it into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he said, giving her his signature grin.</p>
<p>"Aye! Naruto! Get your own food!" Kiba shouted upon noticing their exchange.</p>
<p>Naruto chuckled as he pushed away his empty bowl and stood up from the counter. "I should probably get going, but I'll see you guys later!" he grinned, waving as he left the ramen stand.</p>
<p>Hinata, though, he would definitely be seeing sooner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A pleasant calm washed over him when she entered her bedroom after a longer than usual bath. She was spoiling herself, he deduced with a small smirk.</p>
<p>Hinata took a seat at her vanity, brushing out her indigo mane with care. When they were seated together at Ichiraku, Naruto had a tickling thought in the back of his mind that wondered what her hair smelt like. Or what it might feel like for his hand to grip it tightly as he kissed her deeply.</p>
<p>His ears burned at the thought. He told himself in the beginning, it wasn't weird or sexual to watch her. But as his mind drifted to thoughts like those more often than not, he found he couldn't really argue that anymore.</p>
<p>He quirked a curious brow when Hinata's entire face flushed not moments after his had. It was as if she too saw the images his mind created of him possessively pinning her against a wall, his fingers threaded in her midnight locks as he slipped his tongue between her lips to finally steal a taste.</p>
<p>She jumped up from her vanity and opened the big window he watched her through. He froze in place, instinctively holding his breath.</p>
<p>The soft sigh that escaped her lips made his heart beat a little faster, his imagination wondering what he could do to inspire such a sound.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked around and he knew he was busted. Once she activated her Byakugan, it was all over.</p>
<p>He considered jumping out and saying something, pretending this was the first time he'd watched her. Make a joke and hopefully be able to play it off. But he couldn't move.</p>
<p>Then instead of activating her ability, she turned back into the room and continued her routine. Despite his nerves, Naruto wrote it off as a fluke.</p>
<p>She didn't see him. It was fine. He could continue on like before.</p>
<p>The following night, his anxiety heightened when Hinata entered her room and immediately looked out the window.</p>
<p>She knew.</p>
<p>She had to. It was unlikely she had figured out it was him, but Hinata must have known <em>someone</em> was watching her.</p>
<p>Naruto considered starting to send a shadow clone. That way it could disperse if she ever got too close to discovering him. But he couldn't. He just felt like receiving the memories from his clone wouldn't be as satisfying as watching her himself.</p>
<p>The following night, when Hinata peaked out the window into the garden where he hid, instead of feeling worried or nervous, he felt this perverse sense of excitement. His once calming nightly activity suddenly became exhilarating.</p>
<p>By the third night, he was sure she knew someone was watching, but then Hinata did the last thing he ever expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her bath, Hinata always came into her bedroom dressed in her pajamas. But tonight, she walked in wearing only a towel.</p><p>His heart hammered in his chest. He was sure she knew someone was watching, so why? Why would Hinata choose to expose herself to some unknown peeper?</p><p>She pulled open a drawer of her dresser, her back facing the window.</p><p>Naruto could feel his stomach stirring when Hinata peeked over her shoulder and out the window with a look that could only be described as mischievous.</p><p>Blue eyes widened when she dropped her towel. His rapt attention focused on the way the fabric dripped down her pale skin until it was left pooled at her bare feet.</p><p>His appreciative gaze traced up and down her backside. Her curtain of midnight blue hair was tied up, leaving her fully on display.</p><p>Her delicate shoulders. Her svelte waist that flared out into womanly hips. Her round, peach-shaped ass, so juicy and perfect he was tempted to take a bite.</p><p>He could feel the front of his pants growing tighter as he drank in her naked figure.</p><p>His imagination supplied him with images of Hinata bent over her vanity. Her bare ass up in the air and wiggling wantonly. Invitingly. Peeking over her shoulder with that same look in her eyes. Just begging for him to come fill her with his aching cock.</p><p>It seemed so out of character for Hinata to be exposing herself on purpose. And yet, that look in her eye spoke volumes of her naughty intent.</p><p>His arousal heightened with a salacious, new idea. Punishing her for such naughty behavior, so unfitting of the Hyuuga princess.</p><p>Naruto bit his lip to hold back a groan as he imagined spanking her. Leaving pink palm prints on her perfect pale skin. The sound of her breath hitching with each strike followed by a lustful moan.</p><p>She'd be so naughty that she would like being punished.</p><p>When his mind returned to reality, Hinata had already slipped into her pajamas and started brushing her hair. Naruto tried to breathe more deeply to steady the rapid pace of his heart, but the desperate need between his legs clung to his attention.</p><p>That was the last time he ever lied to himself about his nightly activity not being sexual.</p><p>The moment he returned home, he ripped his pants off and feverishly jerked himself to completion with the thoughts of spanking Hinata while fucking her from behind.</p><hr/><p>Hinata wasn't quite sure what compelled her to get dressed in her room last night. She still had a lingering suspicion that she was being watched. But that nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when she talked to strangers or was in an unfamiliar social situation was surprisingly absent.</p><p>Instead, the idea that she was in her private space with her private unseen audience, emboldened her in a way that she had never experienced before.</p><p>When she dropped her towel she felt so brave. So liberated. And she yearned to feel like that again.</p><p>There was a twinkle in her opal eyes as she considered what she should try later that night.</p><p>Hinata made her way toward Hokage Tower, planning to meet up with her team before they reported to Lord Sixth for a new mission. Her face lit up when she saw a familiar head of golden blonde hair exit the building.</p><p>"Good morning, Naruto!" she called to him with a warm smile.</p><p>He seemed to jerk his head toward the sound of her voice. When their eyes met, a deep blush bloomed across his face.</p><p>"Oh, uh... h-hey H-Hinata." He nervously scratched the back of his head as she approached him.</p><p>Did she wake up in some parallel universe? Usually, she was the blushing, stuttering mess in their dynamic.</p><p>The thought caused a small giggle escaped her lips, and her hand rose to cover her mouth.</p><p>"What? What's so funny?" he asked. She couldn't help but giggle again at the weird urgency in his voice. He must know she would never make fun of him, so why did he seem so nervous?</p><p>"Nothing. It's nothing, Naruto," she smiled up at him but he shyly averted his gaze.</p><p>"Okay, fine, don't tell me," he pouted.</p><p>Why was he so dang cute?</p><p>That tousled blonde hair. Those ocean blue eyes so full of emotion, she would get lost if she gazed at them too long. Calm and pleasant like she was drifting at sea. And his lips...</p><p>A blush of her own spread across her cheeks at her wayward thoughts. She was supposed to be getting focused and ready for her mission, not daydreaming about Naruto kissing her.</p><p>She swallowed nervously as a fantasy played out in her mind. Naruto pinning her possessively against the tall oak outside Hokage Tower, his lips claiming hers between whispers of "<em>be safe"</em> and "<em>come back to me"</em>.</p><p>Hinata's gaze dropped to her shuffling feet. She really needed to stop reading so many romance novels.</p><p>Besides, Naruto wouldn't even need to worry about her safety being that most of the missions after the war had been focused on reconstruction. There was very little risk of bodily harm.</p><p>"What are you two weirdos doing?" Kiba's booming voice called. Akamaru barked as if agreeing that she and Naruto were acting strange.</p><p>Actually, quiet and embarrassed wasn't that abnormal for her. But for the ever-talkative Naruto...</p><p>She looked up at him and he was already watching her with critical blue eyes. Hinata wondered if something was on his mind. "Are you okay, Naruto?"</p><p>"Wh-what? No, yeah! I'm totally cool!" he replied before he winced like he knew that didn't sound very convincing. His ears turned pink with flustered embarrassment.</p><p>"What about you guys? You're going on a mission? What are you doing? How long will be gone?" Naruto knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop.</p><p>"Damn man, you're acting like some kind of tweaker going through withdrawal," Kiba laughed. "I heard they weren't letting you leave the village, but I didn't think you'd be going this stir crazy."</p><p>It was true that he had been feeling a little restless lately. He had been helping Kakashi-sensei with some administrative stuff and working on reconstruction projects within the village; but ever since he got his prosthetic arm, he had been restricted from any serious missions, because granny Tsunade wanted to monitor him for the next several weeks.</p><p>But his current behavior had nothing to do with his lack of missions, and everything to do with...</p><p>His gaze unconsciously drifted to Hinata. Her sweet smile so inviting. "Yeah haha, I'm just itching to get out of the village, ya know?"</p><p>Yup. That's why he was being weird. Not because he can't stop thinking about how Hinata knowingly showed him her naked body. Not because he definitely jerked off to the thought of her last night... and again this morning...</p><p>"Well, to be honest, you're not missing out on much," Kiba told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"We'll be back later this evening," Hinata said, finally answering the question he really wanted to know.</p><p>An unexpected wave of relief washed over him with the knowledge that she would be back in her bedroom for him to watch again that night. He wondered if she would expose herself again for his viewing pleasure.</p><p>"Great, then I'll see you tonight," he said without thinking. He nearly choked at the way her pale eyes widened.</p><p>Did he just give himself away? Did she just figure out it was him who had been spying on her?!</p><p>Naruto was sweating. "I-I mean, I'd like to see you tonight. If you're free, that is... We could go get some ramen?"</p><p>He thought that was a reasonable save, but Hinata's cheeks heated with a fresh blush. He felt Kiba staring at him. Naruto glanced over to his friend, who stood there with a suspicious eyebrow raised.</p><p>Naruto swallowed when he finally realized after three painfully long and awkwardly silent seconds that it sounded like he was asking Hinata on a date... right in front of Kiba.</p><p>"All three of us, I mean! Let's get some ramen together tonight!" he corrected.</p><p>"I'm here too, you know."</p><p>That deep monotone voice had Naruto turning around abruptly. "Oh, Shino! You know I meant the four of us! Of course, you're also invited!"</p><p>"Thank you," Shino replied. "I would love to."</p><p>"Yeah, okay fine. We can get ramen when we get back," Kiba said. "But we should probably get going now."</p><p>Kiba and Akamaru walked toward the Tower with Shino following closely behind. Hinata grabbed his bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"I'll see you later, Naruto," she whispered. His heart fluttered as she skipped away to catch up with her team.</p><p>Did she mean later at ramen or later in her bedroom? Did she know it was him that was watching her? Is that why she exposed herself?</p><p>Or maybe she had no idea whose lascivious eyes were on her and she revealed her naked skin to them anyway?</p><p>The moment Team 8 disappeared into Hokage Tower, Naruto was running back to his apartment, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He stepped inside and slumped against the closed door with a sigh.</p><p>He really needed to get it together before he met up with them at ramen. He needed to stop acting so awkward or Hinata would certainly start getting suspicious.</p><p>If she wasn't already...</p><p>He started anxiously pacing through his apartment. His thoughts were spiraling out of control. What if she found out it had been him watching her and she decides that she hates him for being such a pervert?!</p><p>Or what if she already knew it was him and that's why she revealed herself to him? To tease him… <em>tempt him</em>?</p><p>What did she want? What was she getting out of this?!</p><hr/><p>Maybe it was silly to have thought Naruto was asking her on a date, but in her mind, it justified his nervous behavior. Either way, she had a great time with him at Ichiraku that night.</p><p>Her teammates purposefully made Naruto sit next to her. Forcing them to talk to one another the entirety of their group outing. Hinata was thankful Kiba and Shino were supportive in her pursuit of Naruto, but sometimes they were so obvious and it made her embarrassed.</p><p>That night may have been the first time Naruto had also been as affected by their teasing as she was. He was quieter than normal, but he was still as sweet as always. He had even offered to walk her home.</p><p>He told her all about the tests and physical therapy he had to do with his prosthetic arm. As they stepped in sync down the road, Hinata felt her fingers lightly brush against his, presented with the temptation to take his hand and lace their fingers together.</p><p>So she didn't grab his hand this time, but maybe next time she would be brave enough. The thought had her smiling as she walked into her bedroom after a nice warm bath.</p><p>Again, she wore only a towel as she closed the door behind her. Hinata crossed the room and opened her window and peered out. The night was as quiet as ever.</p><p>And yet she knew she wasn't alone.</p><p>The logic of it was pretty twisted, but Hinata figured this surge of confidence she felt from her spectator could help her feel bold enough to talk to Naruto about her feelings for him.</p><p>When she dropped her towel she felt a thrill run up her spine. But she wanted more of this feeling, so instead of dressing herself immediately, she reached for her lotion and began lathering her naked skin.</p><hr/><p>His blue gaze was fixed on the movements of her delicate hands as she spread that jasmine-scented concoction all over her bare body. His breath grew heavy with each prolonged moment of her exposure.</p><p>The first time she applied her lotion before dressing, she didn't fully turn to face him, only revealing her back and the occasional teasing peek of the side of her breasts.</p><p>He'd never forget the night she finally turned towards the window. Is it fair to call it love at first sight when talking about someone's tits?</p><p>Naruto may have peeped at the hot springs a few times during his years with Pervy Sage, but between the steam clouding his view and the constant anxiety and fear of getting caught, he hadn't really gotten to appreciate it.</p><p>This was the first time he was able to truly admire a naked girl.</p><p>No...<em>woman</em>. Hinata was definitely a woman.</p><p>Naruto bit his own fist in an attempt to control the urges that consumed him. He desperately wished it was his own hands sliding over her creamy skin.</p><p>There was something so satisfying about seeing her full chest unobstructed. Her nipples were a soft pink and hardened from the cool night air that blew in from her open window. Naruto nearly drooled at the idea of kissing or licking or sucking on those perfect globes of flesh, making her squirm and sigh with his attention.</p><p>Her breasts were too large to fit in her small hands, and yet she still groped herself, letting out a breathy moan as she tweaked her own sensitive nipples. The sound so achingly sweet to his ears.</p><p>He wasn't sure when Hinata applying her lotion had devolved into something so sensual. It felt more like foreplay than it did skincare, what with the way she slowly caressed her own voluptuous curves. With this change in her nightly routine, the smell of jasmine alone was enough to make him hard.</p><p>He palmed his erection through his pants as he watched her fingertips gently skate over her flat stomach before sliding up to squeeze her breasts. He imagined how amazing it would feel to slide his dick between those to soft mounds, fucking her tits and coating her chest in his hot seed.</p><p>He could hardly reconcile pure, polite Hinata with the vixen in front of him. The way she teased herself. The way she teased him!</p><p>God, he wanted to fuck her so badly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!! I'm sure you could tell from the tags that this fic was going to be a little weird and more raunchy than my usual lol. I'd love to hear what you guys think so far in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, night by night, Hinata began doing more components of her nightly routine before getting dressed until she just stopped wearing pajamas altogether.</p>
<p>It was the first time in her life that she felt truly comfortable with her body, that she wasn't compelled to conceal her every curve. The change in attitude even helped her decide to buy new mission gear.</p>
<p>Not only was she more secure in her appearance, but she had started to discover the pleasure that touching her own body could produce.</p>
<p>Her hands glided over her skin well after her lotion was rubbed in, inspiring goosebumps and the strangest tingly feelings in her womanhood. Her large breasts, that were once so bothersome, became something to appreciate and explore.</p>
<p>Squeezing her mounds, feeling the weight of them in her small hands. Pinching her nipples to elicit a moan and wave of painful pleasure.</p>
<p>Hinata rubbed her thighs together one night when the sensations radiating from her core became increasingly uncomfortable. It was almost like an itch, like her body was begging to be touched there, even though such an action felt so taboo.</p>
<p>Eventually, curiosity won out. Hinata laid down on her bed, the soft blankets caressing the naked skin of her back. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she glanced out the window. She knew her spectator had been coming every night and she couldn't help but imagine they enjoyed the little show she put on for their eyes only.</p>
<p>She wondered what they would think of what she was about to do.</p>
<p>In the past, Hinata had been much too shy to touch herself <em>down there</em> beyond her basic hygienic needs. But that night, she was determined to discover what pleasures awaited her in this uncharted territory.</p>
<p>Hinata spread her legs and some lingering shyness made her ears hot. But it wasn't enough to deter her wandering fingertips as they skated down her sides, past a small patch of manicured curls, to her waiting womanhood.</p>
<p>She shuddered as she slipped a finger between her folds, surprised how warm and wet it was. The tingly sensation magnified tenfold as she explored, circling her entrance with a gentle touch before dipping inside and coating her digit in her own silky essence.</p>
<p>Hinata couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have more inside of her, the temptation had her slipping a second finger into her aching slit. Her muscles clenched around the intrusion, but she continued to stroke her inner walls, dragging her fingers in and out.</p>
<p>Her ministrations made the rest of her body feel ever more sensitive. Her free hand groped her breast and teased her pebbled pink nipple. The combination made Hinata arch her back, imagining it was someone else's larger, more masculine hands touching her.</p>
<p>A startled gasp escaped her lips when her finger pressed on the little pearl at the apex of her core. An odd tension coiled deep in her low belly as she massaged her clit with quick circular movements.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Every night, he waited until he got home to touch himself to the memory of her nakedness. But the sight of Hinata fingering herself, the goddamn smell of her heady arousal filling his nose, it was overwhelming.</p>
<p>Naruto was practically light-headed, dizzy with desire as he watched her face contort in pleasure as she panted out quiet breaths.</p>
<p>Without much thought, he pulled the desperate erection out of his pants and began stroking himself in time with the finger that slipped in and out of her wet pussy. At first, her movements seemed experimental, but it didn't seem to take long for her to find what pressure and which places had her toes curling in bliss.</p>
<p>He bit back a groan as Hinata slipped in a second finger. She needed more to bring her the satisfaction she craved. She needed his hard cock to fill her, stretch that virgin hole, and have her sobbing in earth-shattering rapture.</p>
<p>Her soft moans were the soundtrack to his deepest fantasies. His dick twitched and the thought of her wet clutch gripping his length as he rammed into her with fervor.</p>
<p>He continued to jerk himself as his balls grew tighter. Hazy blue eyes locked on the sinful vision in front of him.</p>
<p>Naruto trembled as her lips parted in a silent scream. He watched with rapt attention as her body tensed and the pace of her fingers became even more furious.</p>
<p>He smirked to himself, wondering how she might like his tongue lapping at that needy little clit of hers.</p>
<p>Then she exhaled a sweet, breathy moan as she relaxed bonelessly on her bed. He was practically drunk on the knowledge that he witnessed Hinata's (possibly first ever) orgasm.</p>
<p>After a few deep breaths, Hinata removed her hand from her center and observed the feminine honey that coated her fingers. She brought them up to her nose and gave them a curious sniff. His eyebrows rose when her shy tongue poked out and licked her fingertip.</p>
<p>Hinata surprised him even further when she slipped those dirty little fingers into her mouth and sucked off the wet juices. The sight was so erotic, he couldn't help when his grip on his dick tightened. The satisfied hum she emanated like she actually enjoyed the taste of her own arousal, was enough to push Naruto over the edge.</p>
<p>Blue eyes squeezed closed as the pressure building in the head of his cock exploded in waves of pulsing pleasure. A quiet, satisfied growl rumbled in his chest.</p>
<p>Naruto frowned when he realized he was going to have to run home with a fist full of cum.</p>
<p>Oh well. It was worth it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was late afternoon when Team 8 returned from their morning mission. Hinata walked through the streets of the village with a new swagger in her step. It was the first time she wore her new mission gear and it proved to not only bolster her confidence but improve her mobility as well.</p>
<p>She wore a tight lilac top with a thick belt cinching her waist, a pair of black shorts, and thigh-high black socks. Both Kiba and Shino were surprised by her choice of attire but expressed their admiration at her attempt of coming out of her shell.</p>
<p>Unlike Hinata, her teammates noticed the way her new outfit attracted the attention of many men, villager and shinobi alike, as they walked down the street after leaving Hokage Tower.</p>
<p>When Team 8 passed by the Hidden Leaf Hospital, Hinata spotted Naruto, who was likely visiting Sakura, walking out of the front entrance. Her heart fluttered when they made eye contact.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Naruto," she called with a small wave. A shy smile spread across her lips, it always brightened her day when she got to see him.</p>
<p>A moment passed and her smile began to falter when Naruto didn't reply. He just stood there staring in their direction. Hinata peeked over her shoulder trying to find what caught his attention.</p>
<p>He could tell she was confused by his lack of response, but when he opened his mouth the words just dried up on his tongue. In his mind, all greetings he knew had been replaced with images of those toned thighs wrapped around his waist as he thrust his length inside her warm, welcoming pussy.</p>
<p>Naruto had seen Hinata wearing less, hell, he had been regularly seeing her naked as of late. But there was just something so sexy about her mission gear, it reminded him she wasn't just this curvaceous temptress but also a badass ninja.</p>
<p>"Naruto, you're drooling," Kiba snickered.</p>
<p>An embarrassed hand flew up to his lips to wipe the drool that wasn't actually there. Naruto scowled at Kiba whose cheeks were puffed, ready to burst with laughter.</p>
<p>"Sorry! Just spaced out there for a second, ya know?" Naruto grinned, trying his best to play off the awkward moment as he finally approached the group. "Oh wow, Hinata you got a new outfit!"</p>
<p>"Like you didn't notice," Kiba muttered under his breath. Naruto pretended he didn't hear.</p>
<p>"Looks good on you!" he added.</p>
<p>"Oh thank you so much." Hinata's cheeks flushed a soft pink as she averted her gaze. She supposed she expected him to notice, but she didn't think that he would compliment her, too. "How are your studies going, Naruto?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, it's so boring!" he whined.</p>
<p>Most of his classmates from the academy had been promoted to chunin or even jonin while he was away with Pervy Sage. Even though he was arguably the strongest shinobi in… well the world, Kakashi-sensei said he wouldn't promote him arbitrarily.</p>
<p>"That's so lame," Kiba agreed. "You were the hero of the whole war, you deserve to be a jonin!"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm saying!" Naruto threw his arms up with exasperation.</p>
<p>"Umm, I don't know," Hinata began shyly. "I mean everyone knows you're powerful shinobi, Naruto, but I think there's more to being a jonin than just physical strength alone."</p>
<p>"You're so right, Hinata! I totally agree! That's why I'm studying so hard!" Naruto grinned. Shino snorted and Kiba rolled his eyes at the way the blonde so easily flip-flopped just to agree with Hinata.</p>
<p>She offered him a small smile. "I'd be happy to study with you if I could be of any help... Or actually… I'm sure you have Iruka-sensei… and Shikamaru… and Sakura… sorry, never mind." Hinata shook her head. "Forget I said anything."</p>
<p>"You want to help me?" Blue eyes widened.</p>
<p>An excuse to be alone with Hinata?!</p>
<p>Naruto was practically vibrating at the thought. He wondered if the little minx she was at night would come out to play if it was just the two of them...</p>
<p>"Oh well, um, I would, but I'm sure you have others who are more qualified than me to help you…"</p>
<p>"No, you can help me!" Naruto grabbed her hands, holding them together with his as he nodded vigorously. "Help me!"</p>
<p>Kiba chuckled, "try not to sound so eager."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" The heat from her cheeks bloomed across the rest of her face as her gaze flickered down to their joint hands.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I would love to have you..."</p>
<p>
  <em>...In my bed.</em>
</p>
<p>"...Have you <em>HELP</em> me…"</p>
<p>...<em>take care of the burning need in my pants.</em></p>
<p>"With my <em>JONIN STUDIES</em>! I would love to have you help you with my jonin studies!" Naruto clarified, his smile a little strained from his wayward thoughts. He awkwardly shifted his weight hoping the bulge in his pants wasn't too obvious.</p>
<p>Dammit! When did he get so perverted!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys are enjoying this little role reversal I'm going for with Hinata's sexual awakening helping her become more confident, while Naruto's secret makes him especially nervous. Some have pointed out that the language has become more crude, and that was kind of intentional to show that Naruto's thoughts are progressively more vulgar the more he thinks about sex.</p>
<p>As always thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All week Ino and Sakura had been hyping Hinata up for this moment, there was no way she was going to let a few little raindrops ruin her plan.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe it was more than a few, but still. Hinata was determined to invite Naruto to go out to get ramen, just the two of them.</p>
<p>She had spent the day before at the academy working on his jonin studies with him like she had promised. But last night it occurred to her that she didn't want Naruto to associate her with something he didn't like, like studying.</p>
<p>Therefore, she needed to find other ways for the two of them to spend alone time together where their conversations could consist of more than tactical battle strategies and the political nuances of inter-village relations.</p>
<p>Hinata stood in front of the door to Naruto's apartment with her hand ready to knock. But suddenly a wave of insecurity washed over her as she wondered exactly what she should say.</p>
<p>What if he asked if she meant it as a date?! Well, she did, didn't she?!</p>
<p>Hinata stared at his door with a pained expression, she had been so much more confident in the thousand times she imagined this situation over the last few hours. Hell, she had been more self-assured in most aspects of her life recently, but when it came to Naruto her heart always fluttered uncontrollably making it hard to think.</p>
<p>A loud clap of thunder woke her out of her doubtful musings and she reminded herself of the many reassurances her friends gave her.</p>
<p>'<em>I can do this! I can do this!</em>' she repeated in her mind like a mantra. With a deep breath, Hinata found the courage to knock.</p>
<p>It wasn't a moment before Naruto opened the door and accessed her dripping wet clothes with wide, confused eyes. "Hinata, what are you doing out in the rain?"</p>
<p>She hugged herself in hopes of containing her shivers. "I, um, well I wanted to invite you to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me," she murmured, heat spreading across her cheeks. The confidence she had built up just seconds before crumbled in his presence.</p>
<p>Blue eyes shifted to the gloomy sky behind her. Naruto cracked a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Could I get a raincheck?" he chuckled.</p>
<p>"Right, of course. It was silly of me to ask in the first place." This was so embarrassing, she should've just waited and asked him another day. Hinata nodded to excuse herself, ready to sprint home in the pouring rain and maybe cry.</p>
<p>"Wait, Hinata!" he called before she could turn around. "If you want, you can come inside and I'll make us some cup ramen instead."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh… sure, I'd love to."</p>
<p>She stood in his entryway, slipping off her shoes as Naruto buzzed around his apartment, throwing old ramen containers in the trash and kicking the dirty clothes on the floor into a pile. "Uhh, ignore the mess," he smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>Usually, Hinata would feel guilty for showing up unannounced, making him feel obligated to invite her in and hurriedly clean up for an uninvited guest, but at that moment she was too focused on grappling with the idea that she was alone in Naruto's apartment with him.</p>
<p>They were alone in that academy classroom together yesterday, but this felt so much more private. <em>Intimate</em>.</p>
<p>Her plan for a date had escalated much more quickly than she could've anticipated.</p>
<p>After Naruto began heating up some water and pulled out two cup ramen from his pantry, he turned to Hinata and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Are you coming in?"</p>
<p>She suddenly realized she had just been awkwardly standing there in his entryway. Hinata let out a forced laugh and stepped inside mentally chastising herself for being so weird.</p>
<p>"You can sit on the couch," he told her as he poured the boiling hot water into the cups of instant ramen. She looked anxiously between Naruto and his small sofa.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Hinata asked hesitantly, her tone a touch shy and embarrassed. "I'm… really wet."</p>
<p>He knew what she meant. He should offer her a towel or maybe even something dry to wear, but instead, his vulgar imagination supplied him with images of Hinata saying those exact words in a breathy, lust-filled whisper against his ear. An invitation.</p>
<p>He could practically hear the way she would moan as he slipped a finger between her damp folds. The way she would rock her hips against his hand in a desperate plea for more.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as the water he was pouring overfilled the cup and burnt his hand.</p>
<p>"Oh Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked, worry laced in her soft voice. "Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"No! No! I'm fine!" he quickly defended, hiding his hand behind his back. His burnt fingers throbbed as if to protest his lie. "Let me go get you a towel!"</p>
<p>He hastily scurried into the bathroom and rinsed his injured hand in cold water before pulling out a towel for Hinata to dry off her rain-soaked clothes.</p>
<p>When he came back into the kitchen, Hinata had already wiped up the mess he made and poured the hot water into the other cup of ramen. "Are you sure you're okay, Naruto?" she asked with a little frown.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good! I just zoned out there for a second!"</p>
<p>Hinata nodded, accepting that answer. But she couldn't help but notice Naruto had been doing that a lot lately, getting distracted or lost in thought. She began to worry if he was more stressed than he let on.</p>
<p>In just a few short minutes, the ramen was done cooking and ready to eat. Naruto invited Hinata to sit across from him at his small dining table. He watched as she smiled sweetly and expressed her gratitude for the food before blowing away some of the steam.</p>
<p>Naruto quickly shook his head when he finally realized he was just sitting there staring at her. He gave his thanks and dug in. He had served them one of his favorite flavors from his special stache.</p>
<p>As they sat there enjoying their little meal together, Naruto couldn't help but notice the way Hinata's knees softly brushed up against his under the table. He had never realized how small his table really was because he usually ate at it alone.</p>
<p>Her knees were close together, and though he couldn't see, he imagined her ankles were crossed. Hinata was the type of girl who had good posture and sat very ladylike.</p>
<p>Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat when the idea of Hinata spreading her knees for him in a very unladylike fashion invaded his mind. Situated between those pale, milky thighs. He could just imagine the way her hands would grip his hair as he licked her pussy with fervor. Tasting the evidence of her desire. The thought of her crying out his name as she came on his tongue made his dick twitch.</p>
<p>He had to stop himself from gripping his cup ramen too hard or else his fingers might stab through the styrofoam.</p>
<p>Despite his wandering thoughts, Naruto somehow managed to engage her in friendly chit chat as they slurped up their noodles.</p>
<p>After their light lunch, their bellies full of warm broth, they moved to the couch and continued their conversation about Hinata's recent missions, his jonin studies, and what their friends have been up to. Again, Naruto was reminded of how infrequently he entertained guests. Sitting on his couch with someone else was much more... <em>cozy</em>.</p>
<p>Naruto watched as she spoke animatedly about her new training regime and her regular sparring session with Hanabi. Her smile was so sweet, her opal eyes so beautiful and honest.</p>
<p>The smell of rain still lingered on her clothes, but there was a subtle hint of jasmine that wafted off of her skin and practically made his mind go numb.</p>
<p>He tried to listen to her story.</p>
<p>He really did.</p>
<p>But all he could think about was pinning Hinata down onto his small couch with the weight of his body, tangling his fingers into her slightly damp hair, and finally kissing those full lips.</p>
<p>He could just imagine the lingering, salty taste of the ramen that they shared as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He figured Hinata would be shy at first, but soon that vixen he had been watching would emerge and try to take control, gripping his shirt and pulling him down to deepen their heated kiss.</p>
<p>He could practically feel her pulse racing as he kissed and sucked on her slender neck. His warm lips burning her cool skin and making her shiver with need. His eager hand would wander up her side and palm one of those amazing tits she had been taunting him with for weeks now.</p>
<p>Situated between her spread legs, his stiff erection pressed against her womanhood and left no questions about how much he wanted her. His lips consumed hers with unrestrained desire.</p>
<p>Hinata exhaled a soft moan against his mouth and cut through the fog in his mind.</p>
<p>Wait a second…?!</p>
<p>This wasn't one of his fantasies!? This was real life!?</p>
<p>Blue eyes shot open as Naruto jerked back and stared at Hinata splayed on his couch, her cheeks flushed, her pale eyes dazed and confused.</p>
<p>Naruto started hyperventilating. When had the lines between fantasy and reality become so blurred?! What just happened?!</p>
<p>How much of that had he imagined?!</p>
<p>His gaze flickered between her lips pinkened from his abuse and his hand that was still groping her breast. In the next second, he jumped off the couch and frantically backed away, knocking into the coffee table.</p>
<p>His heart pounded so loudly in his ears, he could barely focus. Was she really just telling him a story and he pounced on her like some horny animal?!</p>
<p>He couldn't explain himself, saying that he'd been itching to touch her for weeks now without revealing it was him who had been watching her.</p>
<p>Unless she already knew? But if she did, why wouldn't she say anything?!</p>
<p>"Umm," Hinata mumbled as she sat up and straightened her top. She averted her gaze, looking down at her hands as they wrung in her lap.</p>
<p>She didn't understand what was going on in Naruto's mind and why he so suddenly ripped himself away when she thought things were just heating up.</p>
<p>Had he thought she was a really horrible kisser or something? The idea made Hinata cringe, her whole face unbearably hot.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry! I don't know why… I just… I'm..."</p>
<p>His nerves made him jittery as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation of why he would accost her like that. She probably thought he was some predator inviting her into his home and pulling something like that.</p>
<p>"I really respect you, ya know!? Like I don't want you to think I'm… um…"</p>
<p>Naruto was so embarrassed, he couldn't think straight. She wasn't saying anything, and her face was about as red as his was.</p>
<p>Hinata nervously licked her lips. "Umm, Naruto…"</p>
<p>She still couldn't meet his gaze.</p>
<p>Oh god, she hated him.</p>
<p>Hinata, the sweetest, most kind person in the whole village hated him for being a creepy, predatorial pervert!</p>
<p>"I was totally out of line! I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad! I just… I shouldn't have…"</p>
<p>Shouldn't have... what? Kissed you?! Tried to take advantage of you? Projected all my sexual desires onto you?!</p>
<p>He needed to get out of there, but he was hesitant to even cross her to get to the door. So instead he turned around and jumped out the nearest window, leaving Hinata alone in his apartment.</p>
<p>"Wait, Naruto!" she called frantically, getting up from the couch and sticking her head out the window. If only he would stop acting so flustered and frightened and actually listen to her. But he was already out of sight.</p>
<p>"I... wanted you to…" she whispered sadly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for the support on this fic so far! I love reading your comments and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pelted down on Naruto's shoulders, soaking his clothes and matting his hair down on his forehead. In his hasty escape from his own house, he didn't even put on any shoes. But thankfully, he didn't have to worry about getting sick, Kurama's chakra always healed him before he ever manifested symptoms.</p>
<p>He sat with his knees hugged to his chest on top of his father's Great Stone Face, looking out as the gloomy stormclouds drenched the village below. Maybe it was a weird place to contemplate his rampant sexual desire for his longtime friend, but he did all his best thinking up there.</p>
<p>Hinata had seemed to reciprocate his advances, but yet he had this nagging feeling in his gut that he violated her in some way. He struggled with the dissonance between his soft-spoken friend and the star of his every dirty fantasy.</p>
<p>He seriously needed to get himself under control or risk losing her as a friend altogether.</p>
<p>His first thought was to stop watching her at night, assuming that these urges and the vulgar scenes his imagination painted for him when he saw her would eventually subside.</p>
<p>But he quickly dismissed that idea, simply because he really didn't want to stop watching her.</p>
<p>Maybe he could tell her? There was the chance she already knew.</p>
<p>But if she didn't, and he revealed himself, then she might be too embarrassed to ever speak to him again. And if she told anyone else what a pervert he was, Kiba, Shino, or worse… <em>Sakura</em>, they would definitely come beat the shit out of him.</p>
<p>Hinata was kind of the precious baby of their friend group that everyone instinctively protected. If anyone knew his dirty secret, they would shun him. Forget about listening to his side of the story!</p>
<p>The worst part was that she definitely wasn't as innocent as their friends would believe!</p>
<p>It was Hinata who decided to start showing him her naked body! Touching her skin, pleasuring herself when she <em>knew</em> someone was watching! It really felt like Hinata was tempting him with all these thoughts <em>on purpose</em>!</p>
<p>Naruto groaned as his mind was flooded with memories of just how she tempted him. The fantasies only made more arousing by his new experience of actually having tasted her lips and felt the fullness of her generous chest.</p>
<p>His hand palmed his half erection through his pants. He really needed to get himself under control, his libido was getting ridiculous.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rain had let up by nightfall. Naruto sat in his usual tree in the Hyuuga compound on a sturdy branch that offered the perfect view into Hinata's bedroom window. He realized earlier that day that giving up his hobby wouldn't solve anything.</p>
<p>There was no way he could ever look at Hinata the way he had before, so why stop?</p>
<p>When she entered her bedroom wearing only a towel, he noticed how her cheeks were flushed from her hot bath. She crossed the room and opened up the window like usual, taking a few relaxing breaths. Every night he expected her to look directly at him, catch him in the act, but she never once glanced in his direction.</p>
<p>Even so, the subtle, naughty smile that played on her lips told him she knew someone was there.</p>
<p>He had half expected her to dress in her pajamas tonight, cover herself, or even her window up completely. Thinking she may feel the need to conceal and protect her body after what he had done early that day.</p>
<p>Instead, Hinata went about her routine, as usual, brushing through her silky hair and stretching the tension out of her body. She spent extra time on applying her jasmine lotion. Her massaging hands worked over her muscles, but soon devolved into soft caresses that made her breath hitch and her skin prickle with goosebumps.</p>
<p>Naruto was relieved that she didn't seem to be holding on to that afternoon's incident. Hinata was always very understanding and forgiving. Maybe he'd luck out and she wouldn't tell anyone. But he still felt like he needed to make it up to her somehow.</p>
<p>When she laid down on her bed, Naruto perked up a bit. It was time for his new favorite part of her nightly routine. He couldn't still hardly believe Hinata Hyuuga, of all people, masturbated every night. And not just that she did it, but she did it when she knew someone was outside her window like she <em>enjoyed</em> being watched.</p>
<p>He vaguely wondered what she thought about when she touched herself or who she imagined her hidden spectator to be, but his attention was soon stolen by the slow spread of her legs. The drag of her fingers down her flat stomach. The breathless moan that escaped her lips as she pressed her fingers between her folds.</p>
<p>Hinata's movements were no longer tentative, she knew exactly what she liked. And after many nights of studying her every touch, her every reaction, Naruto felt like he knew exactly what she liked too.</p>
<p>His hand twitched, watching as she palmed the same breast he had earlier that day, pinching her pink nipples and making them harden. Oh, how he ached to touch her again, to be the one to elicit those sweet moans from her lips.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but wonder what he would've done if he hadn't snapped out of his daydream when he had that afternoon. The memory of grinding his hardened length against her center, and the desperate need for there to be less clothes between them… no! Bad! Stop it!</p>
<p>He really needed to stop letting his thoughts get away from him or risk jumping Hinata again.</p>
<p>There was nothing to really indicate that she hated what happened, but it wasn't like she asked for it either. Naruto softly shook his head, telling himself to stop worrying so much. He would talk to Hinata tomorrow and clear things up.</p>
<p>Shinobi were supposed to be disciplined, right?</p>
<p>He should be able to be around her without wanting to rip all her clothes off. He could be near her without imagining the sound of her voice exhaling a pleasured sigh as he ravished her huge tits with soft licks and playful nibbles, or the way her smooth pale curves just begged to be groped by his rough hands, or how it might feel to have her lips wrapped around his cock, bobbing up and down as her hot tongue swirled around his length and his fingers threaded through her inky tresses. Naruto nearly groaned at the thought.</p>
<p>Shit! He was doing it again!</p>
<p>So much for being disciplined.</p>
<p>Naruto tried to stay grounded in the present, his attention refocusing on the very real and very sensual sight in front of him. Hinata splayed out on her bed, legs spread. He bit his lip watching her stroke her clit that glistens with her arousal.</p>
<p>Her eyes were clenched shut, her brow furrowed as she chased her peak. Slim fingers slid in and out of her wet slit.</p>
<p>"Oh, Naruto~" Hinata sighed softly, her voice breathless and dripping with want.</p>
<p>Naruto stopped breathing.</p>
<p>Did he just have a stroke or did she actually just say <em>his fucking name</em>?!</p>
<p>He was so lightheaded he nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in.</p>
<p>Hinata thought about him as she touched herself?! Got off on fantasies that made her moan <em>his name</em>?!</p>
<p>Naruto hardly had time to process this revelation. He wasn't sure if it was instinct or just pure, unadulterated lust, but one moment he was standing in that tree, and the next he was climbing through her window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe okay so this chapter was a bit of a tease, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata didn't know what to make of that day.</p>
<p>She had bravely asked Naruto out on a date, only for him to invite her inside his home instead. The next thing she knew they were making out on his couch, but as suddenly as it started, it stopped.</p>
<p>And then Naruto ran away like he had just committed a crime.</p>
<p>Feeling much too awkward to stick around, Hinata had quickly left his apartment. The rain wetting her clothes again as she walked home, too lost in thought to care.</p>
<p>She couldn't help but recall the way his eyes darkened as they conversed on the couch. His attention fixated on her lips. His staring had made her blush, worrying that maybe she had something on her face, but then Naruto inched closer.</p>
<p>He didn't even seem to notice when she stopped talking and her stomach did a nervous flip. That salacious look in his eyes made her think he was about to devour her. He crashed his lips against hers so firmly and suddenly, it took her breath away.</p>
<p>Her mind was hazy as her eyes fluttered closed. Naruto leaned over her, pinning her down on the couch. His hand threaded through her hair pulling her deeper into their kiss and she surrendered to him without complaint.</p>
<p>Hinata reached up to run her fingers over her lips, remembering the heat between them that lit a fire in her core. She approached the Hyuuga compound, again questioning why he had stopped, why he ran away.</p>
<p>When she entered her home, she considered stripping off her wet clothes and finding a good book to curl up and read, but there was a weird restlessness that nagged the back of her mind. So instead, Hinata found herself back out in the rain, training hard in hopes of distracting her mind and tiring her body.</p>
<p>The rhythmic sound of rain landing on the leaves of the trees and in the nearby pond created a calming melody. After the tenth round of brutal katas, Hinata grabbed a drink of water and decided it was time to turn in.</p>
<p>She exhaled a soft sigh as she entered the steaming bath, her tired muscles and rain-soaked skin thankful for the hot water and soothing oils. She attempted to meditate, but her mind kept drifting back to Naruto. Hinata bit her lip, her hands tempted to reach between her thighs as she thought about the way his hardened member ground against her center and stoked the flames in her low belly.</p>
<p>Pale eyes widened when she realized that itch under her skin, that restlessness she had been combating all day was sexual frustration. Her body was miffed at the way Naruto got her all worked up, only to flee.</p>
<p>She entered her room wrapped in a fluffy, white towel and opened her window, a naughty smile playing at her lips as she realized exactly what her body was craving. Hinata went through her nightly routine with a little more haste than usual, eager to lay on her bed and finally alleviate the tension that had been plaguing her.</p>
<p>As her hands glided over her bare skin, she thought back to earlier that afternoon, laying on Naruto's couch underneath his firm weight. The press of his warm lips against hers, his demanding tongue invading her mouth.</p>
<p>She sighed out a breath as she palmed her breasts, squeezing them softly, and secretly wishing it was Naruto's hands instead of her own. She laid down on her bed, eyes closed and focused on the fantasy her mind painted.</p>
<p>She had brought herself pleasure touching her own mounds, but earlier that day when Naruto groped her chest, a thrill ran through her body. It felt scandalous, it felt naughty, and she wanted more. She wanted to feel his bare skin against her own.</p>
<p>His hands were larger than hers and his touch more rough, but somehow those things made it all the more appealing. Oh, how she wished he didn't flee that afternoon. What would he have done if she unzipped her jacket and offered her body for his exploration?</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed and a soft moan escaped her lips as she pinched her nipple, imagining it was Naruto softly biting her flesh before kissing and licking her abused mounds in apology. He had left a small bruise where he sucked on her neck, and Hinata couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have him leave love bites all over her smooth, pale skin.</p>
<p>The thought of his hungry lips traversing over the curves of her bare body made her womanhood tingle with a burning desire that could no longer be ignored.</p>
<p>She laid down against the soft blankets that covered her bed, allowing one of her hands to slide between her spread thighs. Teasing fingers slipped between her folds, working her clit before sinking into her desperate pussy.</p>
<p>Hinata's imagination brought her back to Naruto's apartment, but this time they wore far less clothing. The thought of him rolling his hips against hers, coating his hard cock in her slick before he thrust inside. Her slim fingers mimicked the pace of her fantasy Naruto as he plunged in and out of her wet heat. His hands sliding up her chest, his lips kissing her neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, Naruto~"</p>
<p>She was so lost in her fantasy, Hinata didn't hear the rustling of leaves. The moonlight that shone into her room vanished as a figure appeared at her window. Her body froze and her eyes shot open at the sound of steps near the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>"N-Naruto?!" Hinata was so surprised at his sudden appearance that she didn't even admonish herself for stuttering.</p>
<p>One moment she was trying to process what he was doing crawling through her window so late at night, the next she remembered that she was completely naked.</p>
<p>"Eep!" An involuntary squeak escaped her lips as she scrambled to cover her most intimate areas. Her ears grew hot, mortified at what she had been caught doing. "What are you doing here?!"</p>
<p>"Hinata." The hungry way he said her name made her stomach clench. Naruto's eyes were locked on hers, dark and clouded with lust. Hinata couldn't breathe, couldn't think.</p>
<p>He slowly crawled onto her bed like a predatory panther, the heat in his blue gaze was overwhelming. As he neared, Hinata instinctively scooted back until she was pressed against her headboard. Her thighs pressed together and her arms wrapped around her chest in a futile attempt at modesty.</p>
<p>"Don't come any closer, I'm not decent!" she cried. The naughty smirk that spread across his lips told her that was nothing new.</p>
<p>The realization dawned on her that her unseen audience had been Naruto this whole time. Heat bloomed across her cheeks at the memory of all the lewd things she did while he watched.</p>
<p>"What were you just thinking about, Hinata?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Naruto caught her off guard again, grabbing her around the ankle and dragging her down the bed. He hovered over her but she was still so embarrassed, blushing furiously, and covering her face in her hands. "Wh-what do you mean?!"</p>
<p>He leaned in close and whispered against her neck, his hot breath against her skin making her shiver. "Don't play innocent with me, Hinata. I saw what you were doing. I heard what you said. So tell me, what were you thinking about?"</p>
<p>She whimpered, still too overwhelmed to even process the situation. Her heartbeat loud in her ears as his fingers skated over the bare skin of her hip, inspiring goosebumps on her naked skin.</p>
<p>Hinata involuntarily rubbed her thighs together, trembling and desperate for him to touch somewhere else.</p>
<p>As if reading her thoughts he added, "maybe if you tell me, I'll do it for you."</p>
<p>Hinata peeked at him between spread fingers. She recognized that dark look in his eyes, like that afternoon, hazy with lust and full of desire.</p>
<p>She bit her lip, still too shy to confess what she wanted. Her breath hitched as his wandering fingers neared her aching center. She tentatively spread her knees.</p>
<p>"Do you think about me touching you here?" His finger slipped between her lower lips, and he nearly growled his approval at how aroused she already was. Her back arched into his touch, the sensation so different than her own delicate fingers.</p>
<p>"Do you think about having me inside you?" he breathed, as a thick finger slid inside her wet clutch. A soft moan escaped her lips and it was absolute music to his ears.</p>
<p>One of the hands that covered her face grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He dragged his finger out before pushing it back in, steadily stroking her special spot.</p>
<p>Naruto watched as she writhed beneath him, her cheeks tinted a rosy hue. He couldn't resist pressing his lips to hers as she rocked her hips in time with his hand, but he purposefully kept his movements torturous and slow.</p>
<p>Hinata gasped as he added a second finger, stretching her pussy more than her fingers ever could. It felt foreign but so very amazing. Her eyes clenched shut as her foggy mind focused solely on the pleasure he provided.</p>
<p>She was overwhelmed by the strange and sudden desire to have more of him inside her, to have Naruto fill her completely. Hinata let out a breathless cry as his fingers pulled out to circle her clit with a delicious amount of pressure before plunging back inside her weeping core.</p>
<p>Hinata could feel herself climbing higher, her walls tightening around his intruding fingers as she neared her blissful peak.</p>
<p>But then he stopped, removed his fingers, and left her empty and wanting. Hinata let out a pathetic whimper, unable to fathom his cruelty. Her own desperate hand reached down to strum her clit just enough to push herself over the edge, but he caught her hand.</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed and she pouted adorably. With a mischievous smile on his lips, he softly kissed the knuckles of her captive hand. They smelt heady like her feminine honey.</p>
<p>"You still haven't told me what you think about when you touch yourself, Hinata."</p>
<p>Hinata blushed anew as Naruto made heated eye contact with her, running her knuckles over his soft lips.</p>
<p>"...You," she mumbled and averted her gaze.</p>
<p>"What about me?" he pressed.</p>
<p>"You… touching me."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" he questioned, the corner of his mouth turned up with satisfaction. "Here?" Her breath hitched when his fingers, still coated in her arousal, made contact with her swollen clit.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm," she mewled as he stroked her button in soft circles.</p>
<p>"What about here?" he teased as he slipped his fingers inside her again.</p>
<p>"Yes~" she sighed as her pale eyes fluttered closed again. She spread her trembling legs wider, welcoming his intrusion.</p>
<p>With his hot breath against her neck, Naruto kissed her pulse once, twice, then gave her a soft, little bite. He could feel her clench around his fingers and he wished that it was his cock that was inside her instead.</p>
<p>"Do you think about me kissing you down there?" The hand fisting his shirt tightened its grip as her eyes shot open.</p>
<p>He realized that idea had never even occurred to her. A wicked smirk spread across his lips as he crawled down her body leaving soft, wet kisses against her skin in his wake. His broad shoulders urged her thighs to spread and put her glistening womanhood on display. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating.</p>
<p>She watched him with big doe eyes, a nervous blush on her cheeks as her chest rose and fell with her panting. He kept his darkened blue gaze locked on her as he ran his tongue over her wet slit.</p>
<p>Hinata gasped a shuddering breath, her hands fisted the sheets as he swirled his tongue over her sensitive clit. "You taste so good, Hinata," he groaned against her lower lips. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"</p>
<p>A scandalized look flashed over her features, but when he reintroduced his fingers, the expression melted into sheer pleasure. Hinata tossed her head back as a sultry moan ripped from her throat. With his fingers working in tandem with his eager tongue, it didn't take long to push her tense body over the edge.</p>
<p>Her thighs clamped together squeezing his head as she cried out unintelligible, breathless murmurs of praise combined with his name. But he didn't cease his torture until the waves of her orgasm subsided and she was a quivering mess sprawled out on her bed.</p>
<p>Naruto took a moment to admire the satiated look on her face. Her indigo locks mussed around her head. Her cheeks still wearing their signature pink. Those beautiful opal eyes were closed and her lips were parted, concentrating on returning her breath to normal.</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth curved up was a salacious little idea. He leaned over her and swiped his dirty digits coated in her slick across her lips, before pushing them inside her mouth. Hinata didn't even open her eyes, didn't even question it before she began sucking. Naruto shuddered as her naughty little tongue caressed the length of his fingers.</p>
<p>His dick twitched in his pants, again envying his fingers. He couldn't help but yearn for the day he would get to slip his cock between those pouty lips and have her worship his length with her tongue. But at that moment, nothing but the warmth of her wet, little pussy would do.</p>
<p>He desperately needed to be inside her. He resented his clothes for preventing him from feeling her smooth skin against his own, so he quickly unzipped and peeled off his jacket. Hinata understood and grabbed the hem of his shirt and helped pull it over his head. Her fingertips traced over his torso and through the ridges of his abs, her light touch making him shiver with need.</p>
<p>Naruto tore off his pants in a frenzy. His throbbing erection sprung free, eager for release since the moment he laid eyes on her naked body that night.</p>
<p>"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered in the dark quiet of her bedroom. He positioned himself between her spread legs, while half-lidded opal eyes stared up at him, anxious for his confession. "I think about you, too. I think about you all the time. I just can't help myself."</p>
<p>She inhaled shaky breath as he traced the head of his cock over her wet slit, soaking himself in her silky essence. "You're so fucking sexy, Hinata. Do you even know what you do to me?"</p>
<p>His hips tilted forward, her folds parting to welcome the intrusion. Their breathing grew more erratic the deeper he plunged until he was fully sheathed inside her. Not even his numerous fantasies could have prepared him for the overwhelming gratification of finally being buried in her tight, wet core.</p>
<p>Hinata's heart was racing as her hazy, lust-riddled mind tried to comprehend that this was more than just a fantasy. The initial pain soon dulled, leaving only pleasure behind. The feeling of his cock inside her… it was so much more than her fingers, it was… "so big," she breathed and a self-satisfied smirk spread across his lips.</p>
<p>"All for you, Hina," Naruto groaned breathlessly as he dragged his length out and slowly pushed back in, setting a gentle rhythm. "All because you love showing off with your window open. You liked being watched don't you, you dirty girl?"</p>
<p>Hinata was panting, her nails dug into his biceps as she nodded, too consumed with her pleasure to be shy. "Oh, I know you do." Naruto grabbed one of her hands and moved it to her chest, "let me watch you play with your tits."</p>
<p>He held her hips as he continued his steady thrusts. Hungry blue eyes stared as her hands kneaded those perfect pale mounds. Her body quivered as she pinched her pebbled nipples, compelling him to thrust harder than he intended.</p>
<p>Naruto's hands slid underneath her, palming her ass in his tight grip as he slammed into her. Any control he previously thought he had flown out the window as he leaned over her, replacing her fingers with his hot tongue. His mouth sucked on her chest, abusing her sensitive flesh with playful bites.</p>
<p>Hinata's hands tangled into his blonde hair, her nails scratching at his scalp as her cries and moans grew louder. "Oh, yes... Oooh... Ahh, Naruto~" His name had never sounded so good to his ears.</p>
<p>His mouth traveled upward, covering her neck in hot, open-mouthed kisses before reaching lips. Naruto let out a desperate groan as her hips rocked up to meet his thrusts, making each one deeper and more delicious than the last. He could feel the tension coiling tighter in his low belly as he neared his peak.</p>
<p>He kissed her harder, his tongue bullying hers. He wanted more of her, wanted to consume her, to pour all his repressed desire into her.</p>
<p>"Fuck Hinata," he breathed against her lips.</p>
<p>She squirmed beneath him and pulled his hair, gasping as her tight inner walls fluttered around his length and bathed it in her release. Watching her had been fun, but participating in her pleasure, having her come on his cock was downright intoxicating.</p>
<p>Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, and with a few quick thrusts, the pressure that had been building inside him burst into waves of euphoria that radiated from his dick through his limbs and made his fingers and toes all tingly.</p>
<p>He hung his head as he hovered over her and they both attempted to calm their rapidly beating hearts. When the high of his climax began to fade, he peered down at the little minx that had been haunting his dreams for weeks, tracing over her features with an appreciative gaze. Hinata looked as exhausted as he felt.</p>
<p>Naruto gave her a soft kiss and the corner of her lips curved up into a small smile. "That was… that was… wow," Hinata whispered, her eyes too heavy to open.</p>
<p>"I thought you were pretty wow," he chuckled and pressed another kiss against her smiling lips before flopping over onto the bed beside her. They laid there in comfortable silence for a moment as their breath began to calm.</p>
<p>Her skin was still practically vibrating from her powerful orgasm as Naruto's hand brushed up against hers before lacing his fingers with her own. It was only moments before exhaustion took her.</p>
<p>The next morning, Hinata woke with a sheet covering her nakedness, and she frantically questioned whether last night's activities had all just been a wild dream. Then she sat up and felt the soreness throb in her womanhood, a pleasant ache that confirmed she hadn't imagined the whole thing.</p>
<p>Her hands covered the cheeky grin that spread across her lips as she wondered if Naruto would come visit her again that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>If you need more smut, be sure to check out my new fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931616">Blurred Lines</a>!</p>
<p>You can follow me on twitter @vegebul_soup or on tumblr @vegebulsoup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>